


give me one more night

by trash_yoongi (97_jiji)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Praise, it's been a long time i don't know to tag anymore, kinda set near current time??, seungcheol is just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/97_jiji/pseuds/trash_yoongi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After weeks apart due to equally hectic schedules the two idols spend one night together, but when it comes to the morning Jihoon just doesn’t want to leave yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me one more night

He awoke before his alarm which was unusual for him. Jihoon’s schedule was even more hectic at the moment with Seventeen having various events and performances to promote their newest single. So usually he would pretty much be dead to the world as soon as his head hit the pillow, but would awake feeling like he’d had no rest at all. However, this morning was different. And he was pretty sure it was because of the person curled up against his back, breathing softly against the back of his neck.

Jihoon looked down to see the pale skinny arms wrapped around his body and he touched the hands resting on his stomach just to check they was real and this wasn’t all some lovely dream he was having.

But in that moment, even though he knew it was selfish. Even though he should be grateful for this night spent together after weeks apart- he didn’t want to leave. It wasn’t enough. _One night wasn’t enough_. And he couldn’t bear to think of the next few weeks they’d spend apart.

As his eyes started to sting and hot tears rolled down his face, he buried his face into the pillow, breathing in it’s scent as his shoulders shook.

He felt a grunt and his heart thumped guilty as he knew he’d awoken his lover. He buried his face further into the pillow, biting his lip to try and silence the sobs ripping from his mouth. He didn’t want Yoongi to see him like this. He was being selfish. Yoongi had a hectic schedule too. He was lucky the elder found time to see him. _He was lucky_.

“Hoonie?” He heard Yoongi mumble, voice sounding thick from sleep.

The younger didn’t answer so Yoongi opened his eyes a crack and saw the shaking boy in his arms.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Yoongi murmured sounding much more awake. The pet name, which usually would make the younger flush from head to toe, only made his sobs louder and more desperate. Jihoon felt him pull away so he gripped onto his boyfriend’s hands with all his might. Scared if he let go just for one second, he might disappear.

“Baby. Turned around.” Yoongi whispered into his ear and Jihoon shivered.

“Jihoon, look at me.”

“Don’t wanna.” Jihoon croaked, but he reluctantly turned around anyway to bury his head in Yoongi’s chest. But the older boy stopped him, gently taking both his cheeks in his large hands to lift the boy’s face towards him.

“Jihoon? What’s wrong?”

It took Jihoon a couple of attempts to answer his boyfriend. His sobbing growing more and more hysterical. But Yoongi waited patiently and after a couple of deep breaths managed to choke out, “Don’t wanna go… don’t want leave you.”

“I know baby, I know.” Yoongi whispered his voice wavers slightly, as if he was trying to keep it together himself.

“I don’t wanna go to schedule today. It’s too much.” Jihoon sobbed. “I never get to see you.” Jihoon knew he was being a brat and he probably wasn’t making much sense. He didn’t really make sense to himself either. But he was just so overwhelmed with everything and just didn’t want to leave yet.

“My Jihoonie” Yoongi breathed as he started to stroke Jihoon’s cheek. “You’re so good. Your doing so well.”

Jihoon’s breath caught in his throat and he closed his eyes, his cheeks burning. He was always one that shook off praise, either for feeling embarrassed or not feeling like he deserved it. But today, he really needed this and he was willing to let down that wall he always put up, for Yoongi.

“You won’t have to wait weeks again I promise. Hyung is sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologise- “Jihoon cut in before he was stopped by Yoongi kissing his forehead.

“Hyung can see you in a few days if you want? We can go out and get food just like old times.” The elder now began to stroke his hair and Jihoon breathed out a shuddery breath because it felt so good.

“But you busy too.” Jihoon whispered burying his face in Yoongi’s neck.

“It’s okay. Hyung wants to see you too. I really missed you baby.”

Jihoon felt his heart began to slow down and his breaths become calmer and allowed himself to enjoy this rare moment of intimacy between them. Not that the two boys weren’t affectionate with each other. But it was rare when they both let down their walls and allowed themselves to be vulnerable and completely open with each other.

“I remember when Seventeen won the rookie of the year award…” Yoongi began.

“Hm, yeah?” Jihoon murmured softly, pressing his lips against Yoongi’s neck.

“Yeah. I remember being so proud of you. All that hard work, all your talented was finally being recognised.”

“I remember Seungcheol telling me that throughout the whole show you were pretty much indifferent…”

“Yah, that’s just my face brat.”

“But when it was my solo you couldn’t stop smiling.” Jihoon looked up at the elder smirking.

“Yeah? And?” Yoongi challenged the younger, but there was a slight flush on his face.

“Nothing.” Jihoon giggled and then pressed his lips against Yoongi’s neck once more. “S’cute is all.”

Yoongi snorted but didn’t acknowledge the comment. Instead he carried on, “Before that night, I was annoyed. Not at anyone, just about our situation. The fact we could never see each other and be like normal couples. But when I saw you win that award, I knew it was worth it. All those days I couldn’t see you, were worth it because I got to see you succeed and everyone appreciate your hard work. Even though I miss you a lot, I’ll make it work so we can still follow our dreams as well as being together.”

Jihoon didn’t reply but he felt the lump in his throat again and tear pricks his eyes, but for a different reason this time.

“But that doesn’t mean I approve of you working yourself half to death and staying in that studio all night.”

“What?” Jihoon removed his face from Yoongi’s neck to look up in disbelief at the elder.

“Isn’t this the pot calling the kettle black?”

“Yah, I’m old. You’re young and should take care of your health.”

“I’m like, only 4 years younger than you!” Jihoon protested.

“A baby.” Yoongi cooed pinching the younger’s cheek.

Jihoon slapped him away, rubbing his abused cheek as he shot back, “Well what does that say about you then?”

“Okay, let’s not start this argument.” Yoongi laughed kissing Jihoon’s cheek.

“Only because you don’t want to admit you’re a perv.”

“When what does that say about you then?” Yoongi shot back, grinning. But Jihoon knew that smile was dangerous.

“Hyung let’s drop this.” He whined his face flushing.

“Fine.” Yoongi said but he was smiling and Jihoon grinned back is famous eye smile as he snuggled back up to his boyfriend.

He still was sad about leaving. He would always be sad about leaving him. But he felt more determined than ever to carry on now. He wanted Yoongi to succeeded and himself also. Until he saw his lover next, he wanted to achieve many things that will make Yoongi proud of him.

**Author's Note:**

> i just really wanted to write some yoongi/jihoon fic. i've been having serious writers block and this is the first thing i've written ages, i don't know if i like it lmaoo T-T anyways hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> (not about the fic- but i'm trying to move my works all to a new psueds but i don't know how to do this can anyone give me some advice?)


End file.
